


texting you

by lxdyhxmmel



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kurt Hummel Deserves Better, Kurt Hummel Needs A Hug, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Protective Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyhxmmel/pseuds/lxdyhxmmel
Summary: Sebastian wants Blaine and he would do anything to be with him, but the only thing standing in his way is the one and only Kurt Hummel. Sebastian decides to take his schemes to the next level and starts secretly texting the source of his problem. But sometimes plans backfire and Sebastian realizes that maybe he was going after the wrong guy all along.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐲 𝐇𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐧 𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐝𝐞. 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐊𝐮𝐫𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐝 𝐠𝐮𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐜 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐞 (𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫?) 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 (𝐒𝐞𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐚𝐧).
> 
> Just as an f.y.i i am a HUGE Klaine shipper. I wanted to try something new and step out of my comfort zone.
> 
> This story is also published under my Wattpad account miladymouse (Give it a follow if you want to see more works) :)

Sebastian had hated Kurt the second he laid eyes on him. He had heard the Warblers praising him before but he only had his eyes set on one former-Warbler. 

Blaine Anderson was the man of his dreams. When he transferred to Dalton, all anyone could talk about was the transfer of their lead Warbler. Everyone was panicked but Sebastian was just confused. Who was this Blaine guy?

Later that day, Sebastian had searched up recent Warbler performances on Youtube. He scrolled through the options and chose one titled 'Raise Your Glass: The Warblers'. Sebastian was soon hypnotized by this boy's amazing voice. Sebastian stared at his features through the poorly recording video. 

He was gorgeous. 

Sebastian wanted him, and he needed to know more.

☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾

"Tell me about Blaine Anderson," Sebastian demanded as he forcefully put his lunch tray on a table. The Warblers sitting at the table looked up, startled. 

"Who are you?" Wes asked looking Sebastian up and down.

"Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian smirked as he held his hand out. "I just transferred here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Wes said as he cautiously shook Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian plopped down on the bench between two uncomfortable Warblers and started eating his lunch. 

"Blaine?" He asked with an eye roll, anxious for an answer. 

"He was our head-Warbler last year. He ended up transferring to a different school." Jeff timidly responded, intimidated by Sebastian's boldness. 

"Why?" Sebastian asked, fishing for answers.

"His boyfriend, Kurt went back to his old school and Blaine went with him," Jeff responded. 

Sebastian smirked, Blaine was gay! But his smirk soon faded when he realized that his dream guy had a boyfriend. 

"Blaine has a boyfriend?" Sebastian wondered aloud, his brows wrinkled in frustration.

"Yeah, his name is Kurt. He transferred here last year and the two fell in love. They're really cute together!" Trent said.

"Blaine has a boyfriend." Sebastian said again, this time it being a statement, "Well things can change." He smirked deviously and the Warblers looked nervously at one another. 

"So," Sebastian said as he put his arms around the Warblers next to him like they were old friends, 

"When are you holding Warbler auditions?"

☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾

A few weeks later, Sebastian, now the head-Warbler, met Blaine in person. He was even dreamier than he could even imagine. Sebastian did everything he could to seduce him. He complimented him and flirted with him, but nothing made him budge. 

He invited Blaine for coffee one day and that's where Blaine first mentioned his boyfriend. And somehow, Kurt heard his name being mentioned and magically showed up at the coffee shop.

He was odd. His voice was high-pitched and obnoxious and his outfit was horrible. Sebastian thought he was a million times more attractive than him so that wouldn't be a problem. 

Despite Kurt's youthful voice and appearance, he was tough. Blaine had left to grab them coffee and Kurt confronted him. He insulted him by saying that he "smelled like Craigslist".

Sebastian didn't ever admit this to anyone but he did end up changing his cologne just in case he did smell weird.

After meeting Kurt, Sebastian tried even harder to get Blaine. His schemes all seemed perfect, but Kurt always managed to get in the way. 

Sebastian didn't get it. What did Blaine see in Kurt?

Kurt was annoying and a gay stereotype. 

Sebastian was cool and unlike any gay man. 

But despite all of that, Blaine still chose Kurt. His eyes practically turned into miniature hearts whenever he saw him. 

Seducing Blaine wasn't going to work... maybe Sebastian just needed to get to the source of the problem.

☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾

Sebastian needed some help before he could set his plan into motion. He needed to somehow get Kurt's number. He needed to find someone with his number who shared the same hatred for the boy that Sebastian had. 

Sebastian scrolled through Blaine's social media. He was thrilled when Blaine accepted his follow request the other day. 

Sebastian scoffed at the many selfies of Blaine and Kurt. Someday, he would be taking pictures with Blaine.

He continued scrolling through Blaine's page and suddenly a picture caught his eyes. 

Blaine had his arm around an Asian girl and she was looking up at him with a very familiar look on her face. 

Sebastian knew it because it was the same face he had when he looked at Blaine.

He noticed the little person icon on the picture and clicked on who was tagged. 

He clicked on vxmpiretina's profile and clicked the follow button. Then he sent her a direct message.

Hey, want to help break up Kurt and Blaine? Sebastian preferred a direct approach.

Sebastian got a reply and a follow request instantly. 

What do I have to do?

☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾

Sebastian sat across from Tina as she sipped her drink. 

"What's your beef with Hummel?" Sebastian asked the girl. Tina's eyes widened as she tried to cover up her crush on Blaine.

"Well um, I just don't think Kurt is right for Blaine." 

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Sebastian asked, hiding his anger.

"Fine. Yeah, I do. Mike has been so distant lately..." Sebastian decided that Mike was her boyfriend, "... and Kurt is going to college next year so Blaine and I will have each other."

"I have a crush on Blaine too." Sebastian declared and Tina gasped softly. 

"Why should I help you then?" She asked.

"Because we both want the best for Blaine? Don't we?" 

"Fine." Tina huffed "What do I need to do?"

"First, I need Kurt's number, I'm going to text him secretly, and you're going to eventually mention Kurt texting a lot to Blaine. Hopefully, Blaine will read all the texts and break up with Kurt."

"Let's do it." Tina smiled and Sebastian smirked back, this was definitely going to work.

☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾

Later that night, Sebastian plugged Kurt's number into his phone. He thought for a moment deciding the best way to start a conversation. This was going to be tricky. He needed to sound nice and sane while also being seductive.

hey 

He texted, starting out with something generic.

Sebastian held his breath as three dots showed up on his phone screen.

who is this? Kurt replied

Sebastian smirked and pumped his fist in the air. He hadn't ignored it! Now he just had to make sure it was Kurt and then the fun would begin.

is this kurt hummel?

Three dots appeared on the screen again.

yeah, who is this?

Doesn't matter. But I have been thinking about you. all. day. long.

oh wow Kurt responded

Let's talk 

Sebastian held his breath again. This was the moment of truth.

okay

"YES!" Sebastian shouted externally. 

Now Sebastian was one step closer to having Blaine.

☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾☆☾


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being ignored constantly by Blaine, Kurt gets advice from some very protective Glee club girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and give me some advice in the comments :)

Blaine was ignoring him, and Kurt didn't know why. They seemed to be going strong. 

Now, whenever Blaine looked at Kurt, he got a sad look in his eyes. Sure, he would engage in conversations, but he wasn't as cheerful as he usually was. 

Plus, he was spending a lot of time with Tina and Sam. 

Kurt wasn't stupid, Tina obviously had a crush on his boyfriend! But wasn't she dating Mike Chang? Kurt guessed that she was preparing herself for a long-distance relationship, but she was preparing for it with Blaine!

Kurt opened his locker and sighed at the many pictures of Blaine in it. Soon, they would be separated. Kurt would hopefully be in New York, and Blaine would be here surrounded by other boys and Tina.

Kurt only had a few weeks left of high school and he wanted to savor every second of it and hopefully experience things he never got to do. He wanted to spend every second with Blaine, but with him practically ignoring his existence, Kurt would have to find something else.

He saw Blaine walk over to his locker with a frown on his face and Kurt hurried over to him, one more try wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, Blaine!" He called, Blaine's ears perked up like they always did when Kurt called him. But Blaine didn't turn around yet.

"Hold on." He said as he arranged his books in the locker as slowly as possible. Kurt's face fell and he waited for his boyfriend. 

Suddenly the bell rang, Kurt looked at Blaine, tears pricking in his eyes. 

"I got to get to class." Kurt softly said, Blaine nodded and gave him a wave goodbye without looking at him. 

Kurt walked quickly through the halls heading to the choir room. He decided to skip his next class, and but his mental health before his grades.

He sat down on a chair and sobbed. Kurt would have gathered arguing with Blaine than just be completely ignored. It felt like a slap to the face. 

Rachel suddenly burst into the choir room. Not noticing Kurt, she ran over to the sheet music and sifted through it.

"I need to figure out what solo I'm singing today." She said aloud. Rachel suddenly heard sniffles and she whipped her head up.

There was Kurt, sitting in a chair wearing an outrageous outfit with tears streaming down his face. Rachel's mouth fell open, she had never seen Kurt like this before.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt!" She cried as she ran over to comfort the boy, "What's wrong?" 

"Oh, it's nothing," Kurt assured as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, instantly cringing. 

"Kurt, I know something is wrong. The Kurt I know would never ruin a perfectly good shirt like that." Kurt just shrugged and looked away.

Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn walked into the room. They had a free period at this time and sometimes liked to hang out in the choir room.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked, "You should be in class." Kurt looked up and the girls all gasped.

"Unicorn! What happened?" Brittany said as she ran over to Kurt, "Why aren't you happy?"

"Oh, it's nothing Britt," Kurt reassured, Rachel noticed that it was the same answer he gave her.

"Okay, who hurt Lady Hummel?" Santana asked, enraged, "I can't stand to see him this way. It's too weird, even for him."

"I'm just having boyfriend troubles," Kurt admitted, suddenly his eyes filled with tears again, and all the girls, except for Santana, ran over to him.

"I'm going to kill that dwarf!" Santana yelled, "He's going to wish he was never born!"

Santana continued to rant on and on about murdering Blaine, but it just made Kurt feel worse and more emotional. He didn't realize Santana cared about him that much.

The bell rang again, signaling the start of the next class. Glee club for Kurt and the girls. 

Kurt gulped, he would have to face Blaine, looking like a mess.

"Get over here," Quinn demanded with a stern look on her face. Kurt walked slowly over to her, hoping she wouldn't snatch his soul. Instead, she wrapped him in a tight hug. 

"It's okay." Quinn softly said as Kurt sobbed into her, "I'm going to fix you up before glee. Blaine is going to wish he never hurt you."

Quinn pulled out a tissue from her purse and wiped his tears. The other girls stared at him with sad eyes. Kurt didn't deserve any of this and it hurt to see him that way.

"Thanks, Quinn." Kurt sadly smiled after Quinn had fixed him up.

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled back. Kurt went to sit back down in his chair when Mercedes stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going, Kurt?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"I was going to sit down, I'm fine now," Kurt said with wide eyes. 

"Aw hell to the no Hummel!" Mercedes shouted, "We are not done with this conversation. You're not going to feel better if you don't talk about it." The other girls nodded and Kurt hung his head in defeat.

"Fine," He dejectedly said, "But we don't have any more time," He gestured to a couple of male members filing into the room.

"We can have a sleepover at my place later," Rachel suggested, the other girls agreed and so did Kurt.

Kurt finally got to sit in his chair and engaged in a little conversation with the girls, who insisted on sitting all around him.

When Blaine walked into the room, Santana gave him the dirtiest look she could manage. Blaine looked confused and Santana just glared at him again.

Glee was awkward because Blaine kept sneaking quick glances at Kurt, but whenever he did he would receive a glare from one of the girls. Surprisingly, Brittany had a really good death stare and Blaine was really intimidated. 

Kurt anxiously waited in his seat. He wasn't sure if he was nervous or excited for the sleepover, but either way, it felt good to have people on his side.

Kurt was enjoying himself, so far the girls hadn't mentioned anything about earlier and they had just finished playing a round of Twister. They had to stop when Santana and Brittany fell on top of each other and decided to makeout. 

Now they were seated on Rachel's bed, they had bowls of popcorn and boxes of Kurt's favorite candy. 

"Alright Hummel, I think you should pick the movie," Santana said, Kurt thought for a moment and decided on Hairspray. Santana groaned and Rachel got excited.

They watched the movie and when they got to the part where Tracy sang 'I Can Hear the Bells', Kurt made the mistake of mentioning Blaine.

"This is what I thought when I first met Blaine," He announced, he thought of first meeting Blaine and then burst into tears. Mercedes and Quinn went over to comfort him and Rachel quickly paused the movie.

"Damn it, I thought he was going to make it," Santana groaned, and she too went to comfort her friend.

"Okay Kurt, you obviously can't stop thinking about him, so tell us what happened," Mercedes said.

Kurt sighed "I don't know it's really stupid," 

"Kurt, it's obviously not stupid if you're this upset." Rachel said as she rubbed his back.

"It's just that, Blaine has been ignoring me recently. I've tried to have conversations but he basically just ignores me," Tears pricked at the boy's eyes again but he continued, "I know I'm lucky that he hasn't hurt me physically or with words but it hurts, even more, to just be ignored."

"My poor unicorn," Brittany pouted as she hugged Kurt. Britt couldn't imagine not having Santana around to talk to, she would get so bored.

"I'm honestly going to kill that dwarf," Santana huffed as she tried to walk out the door. Kurt grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back.

"Please don't." He pleaded, "I'm probably overreacting but most of us only have a few weeks of high school left and I want to live it up. Pretty soon, I'll be off at college and he'll be here with a ton of different boys and I just don't know how I'm going to live, knowing that he could be with anyone at any second." 

"Kurt that is completely reasonable!" Quinn reasoned, "I know what it's like, worrying your man might be with another person," She looked at Rachel, remembering how Finn had gone with her.

"But you know what," Kurt said as he wiped away his tears, "I'm not going to sit here, wondering what Blaine really thinks of me."

"That's my favorite white boy!" Mercedes praised as she squeezed him in a tight hug.

Kurt laughed, "I'm going to live it up, I'll be adventurous, I want to hang out with you guys and just live without worrying."

"That's the spirit, Kurt!" Rachel cheered, "You need to take any opportunity you get."

"Alright, I'm bored." Santana announced as she cuddled with Britt, "Let's just finish this crappy movie."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Kurt couldn't fall asleep, everyone else was asleep so he had no one else to talk to. 

He picked up his phone and opened up his camera roll. He scrolled through his Blaine album and smiled sadly. Was this happy chapter of his life with Blaine over? He softly sighed and fell back into his sleeping bag, his head reeling. 

His phone was laying across his stomach and vibrated. Kurt was so startled that he almost jumped up. He picked up his phone and read what the notification was. 

It was from an unknown number.

Kurt raised an eyebrow to himself. Who was texting him?

the text read:

hey 

Kurt frowned and debated responding.

who is this? He eventually responded.

Three dots appeared and Kurt stared at the ceiling while he waited.

is this kurt hummel?

Kurt gulped. Was this how people were murdered or kidnapped? 

yeah, who is this?

Three dots appeared and Kurt was surprised by his own boldness/stupidity.

Doesn't matter. But I have been thinking about you. all. day. long.

Kurt blushed. Blaine hadn't complimented him in a while so even the slightest compliment made him excited, even if it was from a possible psychopath.

oh wow.

Let's talk.

Kurt sucked in his breath. He needed some excitement in his life. He thought about what Rachel had told him. He was supposed to take any opportunity that came to him. Was it faith that this unknown number messaged him write after his conversation with the girls?

okay.

who are you? Kurt awaited a response, he wanted to know if this was someone he knew.

you can call me your secret admirer. but if we're being formal you can call me ian.

Kurt saved "Ian" as a contact and without knowing it, changed his life forever.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes up with a better plan and Blaine makes up with Kurt.

Sebastian was sure he looked ridiculous smirking at his phone in the middle of the night, but he definitely had a reason to be giddy.

Kurt was intrigued by his text messages. Sebastian could tell. The breaks in between the texts were shorter and his answers were less closed off.

Sebastian was extremely proud of himself for coming up with the codename "Ian". He thought that by having his name be something normal, Kurt would feel more comfortable. And Sebastian was definitely right about that.

By one in the morning, Kurt was spilling his deepest thoughts and desires to him. Sebastian was actually surprised by that, Kurt seemed to be very cold and mysterious when Sebastian had seen him in public.

But after hearing Kurt's feelings, Sebastian discovered the reason why Kurt was being so talkative towards a stranger. Apparently, Kurt was feeling like Blaine didn't want him anymore and that Kurt was worried that he was going to lose him.

Sebastian almost felt sorry for the boy he hated, but his feelings quickly subsided when he realized that this might help his plan.

Maybe Blaine didn't even have to read the texts to break up with Kurt. Maybe Sebastian could make Kurt fall in love with "Ian" and Kurt could do the dirty work for Sebastian.

Sebastian's grin grew larger and he read the last text messages. They were too bland and boring, Kurt wouldn't fall in love with "Ian' through these. Sebastian needed to spice things up a bit. 

Normally, Sebastian would use seducing as a tactic to getting with men but Kurt wasn't into that kind of stuff.

Sebastian thought that Kurt was only into puppies and rainbows and outrageous clothing but after all that Sebastian had learned in the past hour, maybe he was completely wrong about Kurt. 

He needed to get more information on him and thankfully he had Kurt dangling on his every word. 

Sebastian sighed as he typed in his response to Kurt's last text.

Kurt: you've heard a lot about me. tell me something about you.

This was going to be a long night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt groaned when Rachel started poking at him. 

"Kurt. You need to get up, we have school." Kurt just groaned again and rolled over in his sleeping bag.

"This isn't working," Rachel sighed defeatedly "I've been trying to get him up for 5 minutes now."

All 5 of the girls were suddenly perched over Kurt's disheveled figure. The exhausted boy noticed their presence and grumbled profanities under his breath.

"Go away," Kurt grunted as he shoved his pillow over his face.

Kurt had gotten exactly half an hour of sleep last night. At one-thirty in the morning, Kurt promised himself that he would only text "Ian" for fifteen more minutes, but that fifteen minutes soon turned into four hours. 

Kurt didn't know why he had decided to spill all his secrets to a random stranger. He couldn't explain why but he sort of felt drawn to texting this mystery boy. 

Texting him just felt right, like he was destined to talk to him. Kurt's thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard Rachel and Santana arguing. 

"Come on Berry, can you at least try to wake him up? You barely touched him!" Santana argued at Rachel.

"I don't want to hurt him! He looks so sweet and comfortable, and after everything with Blaine, I don't want him to feel bad." Rachel gestured to Kurt's poor (yet slightly adorable) efforts to drown out his friend's argument. 

"Shut it Berry! Do you think treating Lady Hummel like a sick puppy will help him?" Rachel looked extremely guilty and Santana nodded, "That's what I thought. Now, let Auntie Snixx take care of Lady Lips."

Santana cracked her knuckles and got ready to start working on her exhausted friend, but Mercedes quickly stopped her.

"Now hold on Santana, Quinn and I will get some coffee for Kurt instead." Mercedes reasoned.

"But what's the fun in that?" Santana snickered as she smiled at Kurt. She might have always given him a hard time but she had a soft spot for him. 

Mercedes and Quinn left the room and soon came back with a huge steaming mug of coffee. Kurt smelled it as soon as they walked in and immediately bolted up.

"Is that coffee?" Kurt asked and gestured to the mug, "Gimme." Mercedes handed him the mug and Kurt sipped it down.

The girls tried to choke back their laughter but it was nearly impossible to do so. They never would've expected to see Kurt Hummel; an early riser and practically a fashion god, looking like, well whatever he currently was.

Kurt's hair was messy and free of any products. His eyes were tired and dark bags circled under his eyes, his cheeks were very blotchy and rosier than they had ever seen.

Santana's mouth was wide open as she grabbed Kurt's phone to snap a picture. She knew that using his phone to take the picture would piss him off more.

"What are you doing?" Kurt shrieked when he noticed her. He scrambled over to her and practically smacked the phone from her hand.

Santana sniggered at Kurt's wildness and showed him her phone. The phone wasn't even on the camera.

"And that my friends," Santana announced, "is how you wake up Kurt Hummel." Kurt was practically steaming just like his cup of coffee. 

"Santana are you crazy?" Kurt shouted, his cheeks red with anger as his friends laughed, "I thought you were serious! I can't have my picture taken before my morning skin-care routine!"

Kurt stormed out of the room and into the bathroom. He sighed as she stared at his bloodshot eyes in the mirror. His heart was racing as he moisturized his face and not because of the fact that the whole world could've seen that horrible picture. 

Santana was holding the phone right when a message from Ian came through. Kurt read it as he waited for his moisturizer to set in. It was a flirty message too. If the girls had seen that message, he would've been done for.

Kurt waited for his heartbeat to slow down before he finished his routine. When he was finished he looked in the mirror and did his hair and tried his best to cover up the bags under his eyes. He pulled out his outfit for the day from his duffle bag and put it on.

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror. He felt so dirty for keeping a secret from his friends. But Kurt also felt something else. It was exciting to have a secret that only two people knew. Kurt smiled at himself but his face fell when he realized that he would have to see Blaine again.

He felt dirty again. Was texting with someone cheating? Kurt didn't even know the person so it probably wasn't. But maybe it was just a one-night-only thing. Kurt nodded at that thought and put his phone away. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So Kurt are you going to tell us why you were so tired this morning?" Mercedes asked in the car. Kurt's eyes widened and he quickly thought of an answer.

"I couldn't sleep," He lied "I was way too busy thinking about Blaine and stuff."

"Of course you were," Santana said as she rolled her eyes. The car rolled to a stop and Kurt spotted a familiar face waiting by the door of the school. 

"Speak of the devil," Quinn said, Brittany looked confused.

"Wait, Blaine is the devil?" She asked in a very Brittany-esque fashion. As the girls tried to explain the idiom to Brittany, Kurt gulped as he stared at his boyfriend.

Did Blaine know about the texts? Was he going to break up with him? 

"I'm going to go talk to him." Kurt decided. 

"Do you want us to go with you?" Rachel asked. Kurt peered out the window at Blaine's gorgeous eyes.

"No, I'm good." He declared and he opened the door. Blaine's ears perked up when he noticed Kurt walking out of the car.

"Kurt, hey!" He exclaimed as he waved to him. The other girls climbed out of the car and glared at him. "Hey ladies!" 

The girls walked into the school and Santana mouthed to him 'I'm watching you.' Blaine's eyes widened and he cowered a little before turning back to Kurt.

"So, how are you?" Kurt awkwardly started before Blaine wrapped him in a huge hug.

"I am so sorry," He cried with tears in his eyes "I realized that I've been treating you horribly lately and I'm so sorry for that."

"It's okay," Kurt reassured, not meaning it entirely. But when Blaine looked up at him with his puppy-dog eyes that were filled completely with compassion he said it again, this time fully meaning it "It's okay."

Blaine nodded and wiped his tears, "I love you so much and I want to make it up to you. How about we go to the Lima Bean this afternoon at 3. Then after that, we can go out to dinner and see a movie, my treat.

"I'd love that," Kurt said and the two laced their hands together. Kurt had forgotten how at home he felt when he held Blaine's hand. But something was different and Kurt didn't know what it was. He shrugged it off and walked happily into the school with his boyfriend.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine have a date night and Sebastian feels a little something for Kurt.

Kurt was joyful all day as he hung out with Blaine. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed the company of him. He was such a dork. All-day, he did whatever he could to suck up to Kurt and make him happy. 

Blaine even planted a huge kiss on his lips in the hall which was something that never happened. Blaine had always tried to stay completely inconspicuous about their relationship so no homophobes would harass them. 

But it wasn't even the kiss that thrilled Kurt the most, it was the fact that he had somehow to intertwine his hand with and the fact that he was embraced and loved the whole day. Kurt had missed that a lot. 

In Glee club, Blaine announced that he wanted to sing a song for Kurt. He sat at the piano and performed an acoustic version of Teenage Dream. 

Blaine stared at Kurt with love in his eyes but the feeling that something was missing returned to Kurt. He loved Blaine, there was no doubt about that but something felt wrong. 

For the second time that day, Kurt shook off the feeling of longing and beamed at his boyfriend. Blaine finished the song and kissed Kurt on the lips passionately. 

"I love you," Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt hesitated for a moment before responding,

"I love you too."

________________________________________________________________________________

At the Lima Bean, Kurt ordered his and Blaine's drinks.

"It's funny to think that some of our most important memories happened here," Kurt said as he looked around.

"I know right!" Blaine smiled, but suddenly he caught sight of a familiar face. "Don't look." 

Kurt whipped his head around and found Sebastian Smythe ordering a coffee at the counter.

"Oh god. Hopefully, he doesn't notice us." Unfortunately, Kurt's request was not answered. Sebastian received his drink and noticed the two sitting there, his signature meerkat smirk popped up on his face. 

He received his order and sauntered over to the two boys.

"I hate my life. " Kurt mumbled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sebastian's day wasn't off to a good start. After his long and exhausting night, all he needed was a reviving cup of coffee. Unfortunately, his father was out on a business trip and the kitchen was bare like most days.

Sebastian was also usually an early riser and could make a trip to The Lima Bean in the morning, but his exhaustion had caused him to sleep late, making a trip before school impossible.

Most students at Dalton lived in dorms all school year, but because of his family's insufficient funds, he could only live there part-time. Today was not one of those days. 

He was forced to exist without coffee for the day and moved around like a zombie. To make matters worse, there was a traffic jam on the way to Dalton and Sebastian was late anyways. 

He attended his classes at Dalton without a single snide comment to a student or teacher which made his classmates pretty concerned.

Warblers' practice was uneventful because of the lack of Sebastian arguing with his fellow Warblers. 

Finally, the end of the day came for Sebastian and he made the decision to skip lacrosse practice altogether. He was sure that he would die from exhaustion if he didn't get coffee soon.

He hopped into his car and drove all the way to The Lima Bean, not worrying about the speed limit at all. 

When he got there, he practically ran into the building to cut in front of the group of teenagers that had come to hang out after school. 

He ignored everything else in the world and focused on ordering his nonfat mocha. He impatiently waited for his order and looked for something to keep him busy.

He turned around and scanned the shop, looking for any men who caught his eyes. Suddenly, he saw two very familiar guys sitting together.

Sebastian smirked, he wasn't so exhausted anymore. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian waltzed over to the two boys after getting his coffee and plopped down in the seat next to Kurt.

"Why hello Blaine, Kurt." 

"Sebastian," Kurt growled with an infuriated glare.

"Kurt, be nice," Blaine said to his boyfriend with a sorry expression on his face.

"No, it's fine." Sebastian reassured, "I deserve it. I'm really sorry about the whole slushie thing." Sebastian wasn't really sorry about the "Michael Incident", that slushie was meant for Kurt and it was Blaine's fault that he was so heroic. 

Sebastian smiled at the man he had been in love with. Blaine was a wonderful person and he deserved the world. But for some reason, Sebastian had started thinking about what Kurt had told him about Blaine.

According to Kurt, their relationship wasn't the fairy tale they made it out to me. From Kurt's texts, Blaine seemed like an unfaithful, untrustworthy person.

Blaine suddenly seemed less attractive to Sebastian and he didn't know why.

"Damn right you deserve it." Kurt scoffed, fuming with rage as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand for comfort.

And like the roles were reversed, Sebastian suddenly felt a brief attraction to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He had never found Kurt attractive one bit, but this protective and angry side of him made him a million times more attractive.

Sebastian was fazed but the strange feelings he was having but quickly shook them off and smiled at Blaine and Kurt.

"Well I agree, so how are you too? Are you still going strong?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes actually." Kurt smiled at Blaine and he responded with a smile of his own.

"Well, that's terrific!" Sebastian said hiding his disappointment, "I'll leave you two to it." 

Sebastian hurried out to his car quickly and slumped down in the car seat in exasperation, he put his hands over his face and groaned. 

"What is wrong with me?" Sebastian wailed.

Sebastian had felt something else for Kurt Hummel.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other than the Sebastian thing, Kurt and Blaine had a pretty good day. They got coffee, saw a movie, and got dinner. 

By the end of the date, Kurt was feeling confident about their relationship again. Blaine had been perfectly normal again and Kurt was glad. 

When he got home, he threw himself on his bed and scrolled through his phone. He opened his Instagram and liked the selfie Blaine had posted of the two of them.

He smiled at the picture lovingly and longed for more time with him.

Suddenly, a text came through his phone, stopping his daydream. 

It was Ian. 

Kurt gasped, he had totally forgotten about his anonymous texter over the excitement of the day.

how was your day? The text said.

The text was simple yet it still made Kurt blush slightly. Blaine never asked him how his day was. 

Wait, what was he doing? He had just spent a whole, magical, day with Blaine and he was complaining? God, he was selfish. 

Kurt contemplated responded and decided to take his friend's advice again. He really did need a little more fun in his life. Besides, it wasn't cheating or anything. Ian was just his friend.

Kurt wasn't even sure if he existed. For all he knew, a middle-aged FBI agent with an unruly mustache was trying to get information on him and was flirting with him through text.

The thought was unlikely but there was still a chance. 

my day was good. i was pretty exhausted though.Kurt responded eventually. 

same. but I'm willing to risk anything to get to talk to you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian didn't like to talk about his past with other people but talking to Kurt somehow made him want to open up.

my mom died when I was 8 Kurt confessed.

Sebastian had been really surprised. He didn't know that about Kurt, he was learning something new about him every day.

that's horrible. I'm really sorry Sebastian had written back.

I'm fine now but I still miss her a lot. what about you? tell me about your parents.

Sebastian tensed. He wasn't sure if he should open up. He had never told anyone about his family. Sebastian took a deep breath and started typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please put some feedback in the comments <3


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's childhood is revealed and Kurt's text messages are revealed to his friends.

Sebastian was 15 years old when his mother died. He remembered not even being sad about her passing. He was just disappointed in her.

He had looked up to her, she was strong, she had had problems with smoking and drugs and was working to stop. She had stopped at home and Sebastian thought she had overcome it. 

Then came the cheating, she would sleep with men she met at bars. After getting in a big fight with Sebastian's father, she went back to drugs again.

Sebastian's mother was completely broken by the time Sebastian was 10. She quit her job and relied on her husband's money to buy drugs and alcohol. 

When Sebastian's father banned her from buying anything without his consent, his mother had started stealing.

She became sly, sneaky, and seductive. She did whatever she could to get what she wanted. And unfortunately, Sebastian had the same traits as his mother.

When Sebastian was 14, his father filed for divorce and his mother officially broke. 

Before she died she went on a huge shopping-spree and used up a lot of her husband's money.

To this day, Sebastian still didn't know how she managed to do that.

Sebastian's mother passed away from an overdose, leaving Sebastian and his father struggling.

Sebastian's father had a pretty good job that paid a lot but after his wife's passing, he was so flustered that he ended up being let go because of the lack of work he had done. Sebastian's father was eventually able to pull himself together and found another job that paid less.

Unfortunately, his new job forced him to travel all around the United States during most of the year. Sebastian was sent to live in Paris for a while, giving his dad his time to figure things out. His father was able to borrow enough money from his relatives to be able to send Sebastian to Dalton Academy. 

Sebastian's father didn't have enough money to send him to the dorm's full time so most of the time he was forced to be home alone. Sebastian didn't have a job and he had to rely on seduction to get money from people. 

Because of Sebastian's past circumstances, he was a cruel person at Dalton. His only influence had been his mother who was a sneaky, elusive, liar. Sebastian's greatest fear was becoming his mother but he felt like he was going down that path.

That's why he needed Blaine. He needed someone who we could trust and who would love him unconditionally. 

Maybe the reason why he hated Kurt so much was that his dad was always there and his mom was a good person. Sebastian was like Kurt, but Kurt was much better. He was nicer and more likeable and he could never beat Kurt in that aspect. Kurt was everything Sebastian wanted to be, and he hated him for that.

Sebastian suddenly felt so much rage for the boy he was texting, he flung his phone on his bed and slumped down against the wall. 

Why did nothing go right for him? He wanted to hate Kurt but he just couldn't. There was something stopping him from hating him altogether. Sebastian groaned and dejectedly picked up his phone to start typing again.

ian: that's funny actually. my mom died when I was 15.

kurt: oh my god I'm so sorry.

ian: it's fine. we have so much in common though.

kurt: wait, are you lying about your mom dying just so you could make that point?

ian: god no kurt. I'm not that unstable.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt texted Ian for less time that night. He didn't want to feel like he did the last time he texted that late. Instead, he texted him while he was getting ready, during breakfast, and in homeroom.

He had learned so much about the boy in two nights. He had never felt closer to a person and they had only been talking for the two days! It was crazy how much had changed in the past few days.

But Kurt had noticed another thing, Blaine was back to ignoring him again. It was like nothing had happened the day before. 

At lunch, Kurt dragged the Glee girls out into the courtyard to have lunch, eager to talk to them.

"What's up Kurt?" Mercedes asked, "How was your date with Blaine?" Kurt looked down at his food sadly.

"The date went fine." He said, and the girls looked confused.

"Then why do you look like your dog died?" Santana questioned with a cocked eyebrow, "Did that dumb hobbit break up with you or something?" Santana's expression quickly went from confused to fuming in no more than two seconds. 

"He didn't break up with me." Kurt said, suddenly feeling very stupid, "He's been ignoring me again."

"Are you serious?" Santana asked, "I am seriously this close to murdering that dwarf in his sleep." 

"Well, I don't know," Kurt confessed, "After you guys go on dates, you guys acknowledge it at school right." 

"Yeah." Rachel sighed, feeling extremely bad for the boy. 

"Kurtie, I'm so sorry." Brittany said as she gave "Kurtie" a big hug. Kurt accepted the hug but then let go as his phone buzzed. 

He read the text quickly and smiled happily. 

"What are you smiling at?" Santana asked, "Is that Blaine? Are you bipolar?" 

"No Santana, it's not Blaine, and I'm not bipolar," Kurt responded with an eye-roll.

"Then who is it?" Quinn asked.

"It's just a friend," Kurt exclaimed with a blush. Santana suddenly stole the phone out of his hand and read the text messages, much to Kurt's dismay.

"Lady Hummel!" Santana gasped with wide eyes, "This most definitely is not just a friend!" Santana passed the phone to all the other girls and they all let out equally surprised gasps. 

"Kurt!" Rachel said as she playfully punched him in the side, "Who is this?" 

"It was just a wrong number at first I think, but then we started talking and I've been enjoying it a lot," Kurt said sheepishly. 

"Damn, go, Hummel." Santana cheered, "This guy is totally into you."

"What?!" Kurt sputtered, "No we're just friends, he's not into me."

"Is he a dolphin?" Brittany asked.

"What?" Kurt asked, Santana just looked at him disapprovingly.

"Is he GAY, Hummel?" Santana asked with an eye roll.

"Oh, yeah," Kurt said softly, and all the girls nodded. Santana grabbed the phone again and Kurt groaned, "What are you doing now?" 

"Asking him where he lives." Santana shrugged as if she had just said the most normal thing. 

"What?!" Kurt said again, "Why?"

"We're going to get you your new man," Santana said with a devious smile.

"No! I'm dating Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed nervously.

"Well, Blaine doesn't seem to know that." Santana pointed out. "I'll ask him what school he goes to and we'll go from there."

'This is a horrible idea', Kurt whispered under his breath as he groaned.

After 10 minutes of impatient waiting, the phone buzzed with a message.

Ian: Dalton Academy

"Well, ladies." Santana smirked as she looked at Kurt, "Looks like we're going on a little field trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please give me some feedback in the comments <3


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and the girls take a trip to Dalton and see a very familiar face.

"We can't just skip school, Santana!" Kurt argued as he looked up at the Latina with pleading eyes.

"Yes we can Hummel it's easy, I've done it plenty of times," Santana said as she studied her nails. 

"I agree with Kurt," Rachel said shyly and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Berry, have a little fun," Santana's eyes lit up with mischief as she thought of something else, "We can spy on the Warbler's vocals for the next competition."

"I'm in." Rachel said quickly.

"Perfect, now I know my girls Britt and Quinn are in so that just leaves Mercedes and Lady Hummel."

"Why are you doing this Santana?" Kurt asked, Santana just looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Because I care about you, Hummel." She said with a flash of empathy in her eyes, "Now are you coming or not? Lunch is ending soon and I am definitely looking for an excuse to skip Spanish with Mr. Schue." 

Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany piled into Santana's car a few minutes later. 

Rachel grabbed her phone and put on her Broadway playlist at full volume. 

"Are you kidding me?" Santana growled from the front seat.

"What? I can get car sick. if singing Broadway's greatest hits prevents me from throwing up on you, I think you'd prefer if I sang."

Rachel burst into a very loud version of "Defying Gravity" and Santana had to force herself not to bang her head on the steering wheel repeatedly. 

Kurt was somehow unfazed by Rachel's belting, he was too focused on what he would say to "Ian," how would he even find him? Finding a specific student at Dalton would be like finding a needle in a haystack. 

Dalton was practically the size of a castle and it would be nearly impossible to find somehow.

"Guys, I don't think we should do this." Kurt eventually said.

"Oh grow up Hummel, we can do this," Santana said, "Besides, we're already here."

Kurt must have been thinking for a while because Dalton's elegant main building came into view. It was just as spectacular as Kurt remembered and he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him.

The car parked in the parking lot and everyone hopped out.

"So does anyone know how we're going to get in?" Mercedes asked. 

Kurt shrugged and added, "Yeah how are we getting in, Dalton has a heavy security protocol? (PLEASE I JUST STARTED THINKING ABOUT THE PAVAROTTI PROTOCOL) 

"I got this Hummel," Santana said as she sauntered towards the door. She held it open for her friends and they cautiously walked in.

"Hello." Santana said to the women at the front dress, "I'm here to drop off my nephew Kurt."

The women at the desk studied them closely, "Aren't you a little young to be a guardian?"

Santana smiled, "That's what a good skincare routine does to you." 

"Are you all related to him?" The receptionist asked, eyeing the other girls.

"Yep!" Santana started pointing at her friends, "Brittany's my wife, Rachel is my less attractive sister, Quinn is her wife." Rachel and Quinn blushed at this comment and looked at each other. "And Mercedes is my other sister." 

"Okay..." The receptionist said, not wanting to question them forward. "Go ahead," 

Brittany beamed and waved at the lady and the Glee kids hurried past her. 

"That was awesome Santana, but did you really have to say Quinn was my wife?" Rachel asked, "I'm straight and so is Quinn."

Santana and Kurt choked back a laugh and Rachel and Quinn's faces grew even more flushed.

But before Rachel and Quinn could object, the kids arrived at Dalton's choir room.

"Let's check here first," Kurt said nervously. He slowly walked into the doorway and right into a Warbler performance.

Sebastian was back to his old self at school and was demanding a solo.

"I just think that my voice is a better fit for this song Nick," Sebastian argued.

"Whatever you say, Sebastian," Nick said with an eye-roll, he didn't have enough energy to fight with the boy again.

Sebastian studied the music quickly and instructed the Warblers to start. 

Sebastian and the Warblers broke into "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5.

In the middle of the song, a very familiar figure slowly walked into the room.

Sebastian's face lit up and he suddenly felt the need to impress Kurt.

He added some extra flair to his vocals and dance moves and winked at Kurt. Kurt's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise before scowling at him with a blush still on his face.

Sebastian smiled internally and beefed up his performance even more. He knew that flirting with him would maybe give him the idea that he could be "Ian", but Sebastian couldn't give up a chance to aggravate his enemy. 

Besides, Kurt hated Sebastian so much, that he would probably overlook Sebastian being his anonymous lover. 

As Sebastian sang, directing all his energy towards Kurt, Kurt just ignored and looked around at the other Warblers to avoid eye contact. 

When the song ended, Sebastian commanded the Warblers to "Take five" as he sauntered over to Kurt with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Kurt," Sebastian said to the boy, "It's a pleasure to see you," Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked uncomfortably around the room.

"What do you want, Sebastian," Kurt asked as he stared at his fingernails in annoyance.

"I should be asking the same thing about you," Sebastian said with a straight face as he crossed his arms. He obviously knew why Kurt was at Dalton. "Have you finally come to relinquish Blaine to me?"

"Of course not," Kurt scoffed, "I'm just visiting,"

"But you came alone?" Sebastian asked with a cocked eyebrow. Suddenly, Santana burst into the room dramatically.

"Well, hey there, Sebastian the criminal chipmunk. Have you slushied anyone lately?" Santana asked seriously, with a hand on her hip, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, and Quinn walked in after her. 

As annoying and bossy as the girls could be, Kurt definitely appreciated them a lot at some moments. Kurt was on a mission, and he didn't have enough time for distractions like Sebastian Smythe. He had ruled out Sebastian as a suspect a while ago. Now with Santana keeping him busy, Kurt could go look on his own.

He left Santana to insult Sebastian and wandered the halls of Dalton. Everything at this school felt symbolic to him. This school held some of his most important and prominent memories.

Dalton was where he got his confidence back, where he escaped from the drama, and most importantly, where he met Blaine. Kurt walked over to the staircase where he first met Blaine and ran his hand down the elegant structure. 

This staircase was supposed to be severely important to him and was supposed to make him feel happy and nostalgic. But why did he feel nothing? Kurt stayed at the stairs for another moment before rushing down them quickly.

"Well, that was a waste of a trip," Santana remarked once they were back in the car. The group emerged from the school, unsuccessful.

"Kurt, was there anyone that you thought could be the boy?" Rachel asked Kurt, who was silently sitting in the passenger seat.

"Honestly Rachel, I have no idea," Kurt confessed, "I didn't know where to look,"

"Why don't we go back in there?" Mercedes asked, "I have nothing better to do," Kurt just sadly smiled and shook his head.

"Mercedes, I appreciate you guys trying to help but I'm not going to look anymore at all," Kurt looked down at his hands, and the girls all gasped.

"Hell to the no Kurt!", Mercedes said angrily, "We've gotten this far, you can't just give up now!" 

"I'm not giving up." Kurt argued, "I just think some secrets are left untouched," The girls just looked at him with confused looks on their faces. 

"I really like this guy." Kurt confessed, "And I just want to enjoy the simplicity of this while it lasts. I don't want to have to deal with commitments and arguments, I just want someone to talk to."

The girls all looked at each other and nodded, they all understood.

Kurt just wanted to have a few days with no responsibilities or problems.

Unfortunately, Kurt's life was about to become way more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment your feedback if you have any! The next chapter is going to have a lot of drama :0


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has to make a hard decision regarding Blaine and Kurt's relationship and Kurt proves to his classmates that he's not a force to be reckoned with.

Blaine had never felt guiltier in his entire life.

He had betrayed his soulmate, and he would never forgive himself for it. 

Blaine was worried that Kurt was going to forget about him when he went to college and got carried away. 

He ended up sleeping with a boy he met on Facebook named Eli. C. He didn't even like him, he just needed a distraction.

After that night, Blaine thought that if he talked to Kurt he would accidentally spit out his secret. Blaine just decided to ignore Kurt and he hated himself for that.

When he finally thought he could see him, he tried to suck up to him and do everything Kurt wanted. Unfortunately, that just made him feel worse and he went back to ignoring him.

Blaine needed to tell someone, if he didn't, he probably would explode. 

He wanted to confide in Sam, but he was absent with the stomach flu. One of his other close friends was Tina, Blaine trusted her a lot.

"Tina, can I talk to you?" Blaine whispered to Tina in the hallway. Tina's face lit up and she followed him into a quiet spot in the library.

Blaine looked all around to make sure no one he knew was around and whispered to Tina again, "Tina, I-"

"Are you asking me out?" Tina quickly asked with a big grin on her face, Blaine shook his head and frowned as he gathered up his courage.

"No Tina, I cheated on Kurt." Blaine choked out as Tina stared at him with a shocked expression on her face.

She knew she was supposed to feel bad or disappointed in her friend, but this was perfect. With Sebastian's plan, Blaine and Kurt were supposed to break-up one way or the other. Now Tina didn't have to do any work at all.

"Blainey-days!" Tina cooed with a sorry expression on her face, "Why?"

"I don't know!" Blaine admitted exasperated, "I don't know why I did it, but know I feel so guilty and I don't know what to do," Tears had sprung up in the cheating boy's eyes and Tina felt bad for him.

"Don't worry Blainey-days, Kurt will never know." Blaine hugged Tina and from where he couldn't see her, a wicked smile grew on her face.

Sebastian was sitting in Biology class when his phone buzzed with a text. He noticed that it was from that girl, Tina, he had almost forgotten about her. He quickly excused himself and headed into the bathroom to read the text in private. 

tina: blaine cheated on kurt!

Sebastian's heart started racing as he processed the information. 

Blaine had cheated on Kurt, and it wasn't even Sebastian's work.

But why wasn't he happy about this? He thought that he would be jumping up and down with delight but he just felt bad.

Sure, he wanted Blaine, but after getting to know Kurt, he really sympathized with him. Kurt wasn't the stuck-up, feminine gay boy that Sebastian thought he was. Sebastian was really starting to like him and didn't want to hurt him.

Sebastian bit his lip as he questioned his options. He could either tell Kurt about Blaine, crush his heart, stop texting him, and get with Blaine, or he could just not tell Kurt, forget about Blaine, and continue his original plan, which would take way more time. He hated the second option but he wasn't keen on the first option either.

But maybe he would be doing Kurt a favor, their relationship seemed to be pretty rocky anyways. 

Sebastian pulled up Kurt's contact and frowned, he needed to do it.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt was chatting with Rachel at his locker before Glee when his phone buzzed. Kurt grabbed his phone and saw that it was "Ian", he grinned and opened the message. 

Rachel smiled at her friend, he had seemed so happy since Ian came into his life. Kurt's face quickly fell, his porcelain skin becoming even more pale. Rachel looked at him with a quizzical expression on her face and Kurt stood as still as a statue. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, Kurt just shook his head slowly and stared at the message again.

"No. He didn't," Kurt mumbled to himself as tears formed in his eyes, Rachel watched as his fingers raced frantically across the phone screen. His phone buzzed again, he read the message and more tears sprang up in his eyes.

"No," Kurt choked out, he stared at a picture in his locker of him and Blaine as he reached his hand out towards it, "No," He sunk down on his locker like he had done many times before and sobbed, Rachel quickly followed as she tried to budge some information out of her upset friend.

"Kurt, what is going on?" She asked with concerned eyes, "Is everything okay?" Kurt just stared at his phone and cried. "Kurt? Please tell me what's going on?"

"It's Blaine." Kurt said in a broken voice, he took a pause, not wanting to admit what he had just read, "He cheated," Rachel gasped at the news, she looked over at Kurt who was just crying, and realized that a stone-cold expression was now planted on his face.

Rachel had no idea what to say but tried to choke out at least something, "Kurt I am so-"

"Don't!" Kurt snapped, his eyes flashing, his expression quickly softened again when he noticed how shocked his friend looked, "I'm really sorry Rach, but I don't need your pity," His expression morphed back to angry again, but this time there was a pinch of determination in his striking blue eyes, "I'm not going to let this slide," Kurt quickly stood up and marched towards the choir room.

"Kurt, wait up!" Rachel said after a minute, still amazed and surprised by her best friend's bravery, there truly was no one else like Kurt Hummel.

Everything else in the world seemed to melt away as Kurt stomped defiantly towards the choir room. He was in his own rage-filled world and nothing could get in his way.

It was like his body was on autopilot, fueled by his own emotions. The only thing that mattered right now was confronting Blaine. He knew that people were expecting him to just forgive Blaine and continue on his merry little way, but Kurt was sick of being treated like some child that everyone felt sorry for.

Kurt peered into the choir room from the hallway and saw Blaine and all the other New Directions talking. Good, they would all see how strong he really was.

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt roared as he stormed into the room, Blaine jumped and quickly plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Hey Kurt," He said, "How has your day been going?"

"Cut the crap, Anderson!" Kurt growled with a scowl on his face, "I know what you did," All the color drained from Blaine's pretty little face as he gulped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine said nervously as he stood up to walk towards Kurt, "Maybe we can talk about whatever this is after school?"

"Absolutely not!" Kurt yelled, by now, the other glee kids were intrigued, they had never seen Kurt like this. "Just admit what you did,"

Blaine gulped again as he looked around at his classmates, most of them were staring at him with angry and impatient looks on their faces. In their eyes, if Kurt was fuming, they should be fuming too. There was a wide variety of expressions too, Santana was practically shooting daggers at him with her eyes whereas Tina was looking up at him with admiration and respect. 

"Admit what?" Blaine asked with a nervous chuckle, Kurt wasn't supposed to find out about this, at least not in this way.

"That you cheated you, idiot!" Everyone in the room other than Rachel, Tina, and Kurt gasped. Blaine's mouth flew open like a fish and he just stood there feeling guilty. Kurt stared daggers at him and Blaine just looked down, not daring to speak.

"Kurt, I can explain," He finally said in a small voice, not convincing anyone.

"Explain what?" Kurt asked as tears sprung up in his eyes, "How you destroyed my trust? How you singlehandedly ruined our relationship? How you worried me so much that I was depressed? God, Blaine do you know how it feels to be completely ignored by someone every day and thinking that you did something wrong?" Blaine stood there dumbfounded and Kurt just answered for him, "Well it sucks Blaine, it really sucks,"

Blaine looked down sadly as he thought for a moment, he knew it wasn't a great idea but he needed to challenge an angry Kurt, even if he died in the process. 

"How do you even know about that?" Blaine asked.

"A friend told me," Kurt said, he had cooled down a little, Blaine noticed, his eyes had softened a little. Blaine's eyes widened as he came to a quick realization.

"You hypocrite!" He shouted, "Your friend is not just a 'friend'!" 

Kurt's eyes heated up again, that statement hurt more than the cheating in general, Blaine couldn't say something like that considering what he had done. The other kids seemed to mostly agree and they glared at Blaine.

"How dare you!" Kurt said, he was at a loss for words as he stared at his former lover. This redfaced angry boy was nothing like the boy who had practically saved his life at Dalton.

"Screw you, Blaine!" Kurt screamed, he stared defiantly at the boy for a moment, narrowing his eyes into a glare. Blaine stared back at him with the same expression, but soon lost it and dashed out of the room, Tina ran out after him

Kurt panted as he cooled down, all of his emotions died down a little as he stared at the other kids.

They were all shocked, proud even. 

"Damn Hummel, I didn't know you had that in you," Santana praised, impressed, "I thought I would have to take care of the hobbit myself,"

The other kids praised him as well, some more than others, and Kurt just smiled sadly.

He had finally done it, he had finally confronted Blaine and now it was all over.

Kurt felt tears pricking out of his eyes, he quickly excused himself and headed to the bathroom.

It was finally sinking in, it really was all over. That magical chapter of his life where everything was unicorns, hair gels, and rainbows was done.

Blaine was his savior, he had saved him from a rough time in his life and he would be forever grateful for that. Blaine was his first. His first boyfriend, his first time, and his first actual love, and he had lost all of that.

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, his porcelain skin was red and blotchy and his rosy cheeks were tear-stained. He was a mess. 

One side of Kurt, the one that was shown more frequently, wanted to get Blaine back. It wanted to apologize and go back to the early days of their love at Dalton. 

But the other part of Kurt knew that this was what was supposed to happen and that everything happens for a reason.

Kurt splashed his face with water and stared at his reflection again. He knew that he would need to move on and that that would take a long time, but maybe moving on would be easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a breakup before, how did I do? Please give me your feedback in the comments and maybe consider clicking the kudos button!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this story it means so much to me!! : )


End file.
